


Squippy's Kinktober 2020

by Squippy Unchained (The_Squippy)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Please Read Chapter summaries for Kink and Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Squippy/pseuds/Squippy%20Unchained
Summary: Kinktober 2020, Yes I'm back for a second round of kinks! This time with even more problematic themes, get ready to get fucky.Similar to as last year's work main kinks & Pairings are in the chapter titles, additional kinks/TW are in the notes.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Shirakumo Oboro, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Amajiki Tamaki/Midoriya Izuku, Dabi/Midoriya Izuku, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Midoriya Izuku/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 261





	1. Day 1: Brainwashing & Blackmail | ShinDeku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020, Day 1: Brainwashing & Blackmail.  
> Fandom: BNHA  
> Pairing: ShinDeku  
> WC: 790
> 
> 🔞Other Notes/ TW: Deku w/a Pussy, Noncon/DubCon, Pregnancy Risk, Assumed One Sided Love.🔞  
> (they both like each other but they’re both completely fucking stupid, and everything becomes a mess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by the idea of Shinsou using his quirk to get what he wants, but making himself into the victim.
> 
> I just wanted to explore that idea that while Hitoshi LIKES Izuku, he's still being manipulative to make sure that he gets to KEEP Izuku. Y'all this isnt a healthy relationship in any way, shape or form. Keep that in mind pls.

It starts with a crush that Hitoshi Shinsou can’t shake, there’s something about the green haired boy that he fought at the sports festival that draws the lavender haired boy in. Maybe it’s his kindness or the way the other boy was more than happy to lean in and chatter with Hitoshi despite his quirk but he got attached. 

Hitoshi did his best to get close to Izuku and discovered that it was more than easy to become friends with the kind boy who had kicked his ass. But as they grew closer he found himself more than annoyed when he realized that he wasn’t the only one that had designs for Izuku’s affection. 

There’s an ugly possessiveness that bubbles up in the back of his throat, Izuku is his first real friend in years and he’s loath to admit it out loud but Hitoshi is harboring a major crush on him. Everything in him snaps when he sees the Todoroki boy place his hand on Izuku’s lower back as the two walked and talked through the halls after class one day. 

Hitoshi manages to get Izuku, alone and away from his other friends, the next day after school. He tells the shorter boy that he wants to hang out together today, but just the two of them because they haven’t had any time alone in a while. The end-of-the-year testing had taken up everyone’s time and energy and now that it was over Hitoshi wanted to get in some quality time with his friend. Izuku of course agreed and they headed over to Hitoshi’s dorm room. 

Once they’re alone Hitoshi can feel himself falter, if he doesn’t do this right it would definitely ruin everything and Izuku would hate him forever, and while he knows that Izuku is willing to be his friend. Who on earth would be willing to date someone that had his quirk?

His breathing is shaky as they watch the computer screen, “hey Izuku,” a gentle hum is his reply and Hitoshi gently pulls Izuku into the web of his quirk, “what happens next is cause  _ you started it _ , come take advantage of me Izuku…” 

It takes a split seconds before Izuku is on him, yanking at his clothing with that slightly blank look in his eyes as his cheeks blossom into a deep shade of red. 

Izuku manages to pull rip Hitoshi’s shirt off and pull his pants down below his throbbing cock, and the taller of the two boys is panting with nervous excitement as Izuku straddled his waist and started stripping down himself, revealing a beautifully toned body, perfect tailored to speed and strength just like Izuku’s quirk demanded of him. Hitoshi was however more than a little surprised and somewhat thrilled to see a beautifully wet pussy all for him. 

Izuku straddled him again and sank down on his cook and Hitoshi almost lost all control of himself right there, he needed to warp his quirk a bit more though, so he planted the thought that Izuku had started it, that the other teen had been the one to come onto Hitoshi so strongly, even as he clung to Izuku’s hips as he was ridden within an inch of his own sanity. 

He’d never expected sex to feel this good, or to have to feel the niggling guilt that welled up in the back of his head. He’d make it up to Izuku, take the other boy on a nice date, maybe he could make something of this beyond just a one time thing? 

He eventually just let his quirk slip through his mental fingers, he could feel the web slipping even as Izuku started to ride him faster, chasing pleasure as those cloudy green eyes misted further over with lust and need. “

Hitoshi forced tears well up in his eyes as Izuku snapped out of his fog of lust and Hitoshi’s own quirk, not that izuku would ever know what Hitoshi had done, “Izuku, I thought we were friends,” he let the tears spill over, “if you wanted more you could have asked me on a date!” He let his bottom lip tremble and watched as Izuku’s did the same. 

Izuku reached forwards and cupped Hitoshi’s cheek, face a mix of sorrow and confusion as he tried to remember what had triggered this, maybe it had been the way Hitoshi had smiled at him so sweetly earlier? “I’m so sorry, Hitoshi I didn’t mean to…” his hips shifted and Hitoshi's face twisted in pleasure, cheeks red with embarrassment as he finished, filling Izuku up even as the green haired teen apologized. 

Hitoshi would get that date, and they’d fall into bed again, this time without Hitoshi pulling on Izuku’s strings.


	2. Day 2: Soul Mates & Knotting | SessKag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020, Day 2: Soul Mates & Knotting  
> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Pairing: SessKag.  
> WC: 845
> 
> 🔞Other Notes/ TWs: mate chase, ABO Themes, kinda dubious consent, (it’s consensual but Sesshomaru said “RUN” and Kagome sprinted.) Sesh is a DOG DEMON and therefore has a knot. 🔞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized as I was writing this that the reason I like ABO so much as a trope is because I read so many "Kagome mates a demon" fanfics when I was in middle and HS and I think that's wild.

Kagome’s breath came out in loud panting gasps as she ran through the forest, the branch’s reaching fingers tugged at her loose hair and slapped at her clothing. The priestess stumbled over rocks and exposed roots as she sprinted. She had originally started running because it was bid of her, but she wasn’t sure why she was still running. 

She heard slow, steady, footsteps behind her and the instincts that she’d been doing her best to keep buried went wild, Kagome’s eyes glowed with a gentle pink light from behind her blue irises and the priestess managed to pick up some speed. There was something so primal in the fear that coursed through her body. 

Kagome knew the male chasing after her wouldn’t hurt her, but the thrill of the hunt had to be clouding his head by now. He’d been  _ allowing _ her to run for a while now, enjoying himself as his intended mate worked herself into a frenzy. Kagome reeked of lust and fear, excitement and nervousness, it was a heady combination for Sesshomaru as he tipped his head back and breathed the priestess in.

She misjudged the distance as she jumped over a large root and her foot caught hard, causing her to stumble and roll to the ground with a loud thud and startled squeal, before she scrambled back up to her feet. The dog demon hunting her went still for only a single split second before he threw himself forwards with that impossible speed that always managed to steal her breath, and grabbed her around the waist.

Sesshomaru allowed his body to roll with Kagome’s on the forest floor, a happy growl twisting his lips as he buried his face into the base of Kagome’s throat. She was his, she had always been has, he had just been waiting for her to understand it. Sure she’d been infatuated with his brother but it had been little more than a puppy crush, they were fated, they had matching marks, he’d seen his moon imprinted on the back of her hip and knew he had to have her so he waited impatiently, but now she was all his. 

He pulled at her clothing, the tight fitting pants and long sleeved shirt were covered more skin then her old green skirt had but at some point in her journey to fix the Shikon no Tama she’d switched to something easier to travel in. He usually appreciated her jeans, but at the moment they were annoying him, so he used his claws and carefully shredded them and her shirt off of her body, when they left the clearing she could use his outer kimono. For the time being he pulled away his clothing letting his mate’s pretty blue eyes trail over him with obvious lust. 

Kagome sighed as her much bigger mate rolled them into a soft patch of lush grass and stripped down, it was soft against her bare skin which she greatly appreciated. It only took a few moments for her mate-to-be to go from nuzzling his face into her throat to chewing his mark into the base of her neck. It hurt, and her body twitched and shivered against his as he poured his youki into the bite so he would leave his brand on her where everyone could see it.

Her hands dug into silver hair, pulling hard as she squirmed under him to get a bit of relief from the pain and the blossoming pleasure that was building low in her stomach. It didn’t help that Sesshomaru was growling so sweetly at her, even if she didn’t logically understand what he was telling her, her body got the memo. 

Kagome’s head fell back into the grass on a scream that verged between discomfort and pleasure, Sesshomaru had pushed into her with a sure stroke before letting her body adjust to the intrusion. He was big, a lot bigger than she’d ever expected him to be, and he stretched her throbbing body to fit around his girth. 

Their mating was rushed, they were both far from willing to make it as slow and sweet as they probably should have. They urged each other on, the priestesses cries of pleasure dragged the dog demon deeper into his need as he thrust too hard into her more than willing body. 

Once he was close to his end, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by her thigh and rolled her onto her hands and knees so he could drag her body back against his. He needed to mount her properly, needed to thrust himself into her and spill his seed deep in her body to ensure that she was pupped properly. So he bent over her panting body, dug his nails into her hips, and fucked into Kagome until his knot popped in her slick heat to spill over with his seed.

“That’s it mate, we’ll have you pupped in no time,” was the last thing Sesshomaru said for a very long time as his priestess pulled him in by his hair for a scorching kiss. 


	3. Day 3: Sex Pollen, Forced Body Modification, Rut | Pairing: AiDeku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020, Day 3: Sex Pollen, Forced Body Modification, Rut  
> Fandom: BNHA  
> Pairing: AiDeku  
> WC: 1029 
> 
> 🔞Other Notes/TWs: ABO aka A/B/O, Duel Sex Organs for Male Omegas called “intersex”, Omega!Izuku, Adult Izuku, Beta turned Alpha!Aizawa, prior relationship, “Villain made me do it”🔞

Shouta’s breath came out in heavy pants as he stumbled through his apartment building after the end of a too long patrol. His blood was on fire and he could see his breath coming out as steaming clouds in the cool early morning air as he did his best to get home to his lover, his favorite problem. All Shouta wanted was to curl up on top of his omega, breathe in the scent of lavender and cream, and never leave his love’s side again. 

When he finally got to his door, his Izuku’s scent lingered on the door like the omega had leaned on it for just a moment and the thought made Shouta sigh wistfully as the liquid heat burning through his veins reached an all new high. It took him a few moments of nuzzling at their apartment door before he realized that he had never been able to smell his omega scent so strongly if Izuku wasn’t actually there. 

He didn’t stop to think about it too long though, he was too busy struggling with his keys doing his best to actually get into the apartment so that he could lavish his omega in attention before falling into a coma so he could hopefully throw off the fever he was clearly catching. Finally his key slid into the lock and he threw the door open and stumbled inside, feeling drunk and giddy all at once as the scent of his happy omega’s pheromones filled their small apartment.

When Shouta wobbled into the living room Izuku was asleep on the couch in front of the still running tv. The omega had clearly been waiting up for him and hadn’t been able to keep his eyes open, the thought of his omega waiting so patiently made the older man purr loudly. His feet led him to Izuku and he scooped up his lover, not bothering to turn off the television before he made his way into their room with his beautiful prize.

The omega let out a sleepy little mrrp and shifted in Shouta’s arms as the bigger man crawled into bed still clinging to his mate. Something in him refused to let him, _let go_ , so he didn’t. His hands pulled at Izuku’s clothing, slowly revealing creamy golden skin which was covered in a heavy dusting of dark freckles. His omega was so pretty and Shouta couldn’t wait to fuck him into the bed, stripping down as quickly as he could and nearly ripping his shirt as he bright it over his head.

Izuku’s purrs drew him in and the bigger man buried his hips between Izuku’s legs so that he could get comfortable letting his throbbing cock rub against his omegas slit and small cocklet. It was only then he realize that there was definitely something wrong with him, he usually wasn’t so ready to fuck his half asleep omega when he got back from an all night patrol. It was also looking down between him and Izuku where their body’s were flush that he noticed that the base of his already swollen and hard cock had swollen up even further.

Izuku mewled a quiet, needy, “alpha…” and rubbed his cheek against the pillow under his head. Shouta’s body had been officially fucked around with, sure the one villain had chucked a handful of sparkly golden dust in his face as he yelled for her to come back, causing him to inhale it. But her quirk was noted for making people horny not changing their secondary genders. No, it had to have been the person who’d pushed him away from the woman, the alpha. 

Shouta cursed and leaned in to lock his lips with Izuku’s, not caring if he smeared the remnants of the golden dust to Izuku, his body was on fire and His omega could handle feeling a bit of the lust that was burning through him. 

Shouta dragged the omega further down the bed with him before running his hands over Izuku’s body, lavishing his omega in the attention his sweet green eyed boy deserves. It didn’t take long of Izuku to start dribbling slick and Shouta slid into that wet heat with a low, loud growl that made his chest vibrate like a bass. 

Izuku’s moan of pleasure and approval let Shouta know that his omega really was the sweetest thing in the world, tolerating his horny mate and letting the newly turned alpha explore the changes that came with being an alpha. Izuku tipped his head back baring his throat to his mate and purred loudly as Shouta’s lips instantly moved to cover that patch of bare skin that he adored so much. 

The newly turned alpha timed it, sinking his teeth in as he slammed his cock into Izuku's pussy, loving the way his little mate keened for him. His blood boiled over and Shouta fucked into the omega, losing time somewhere in between remaking their mating bite now that he was an alpha and had different pheromones and the time where his knot started catching on Izuku’s pussy. He hasn’t been doing too badly apparently because Izuku’s face was twisted in a broken sort of pleasure as he mumbled about Shouta’s rut being really strong.

It took maybe three more thrusts, and Shouta slammed his not home, loving the way his partner’s pussy tightened up around him, locking it into place as Izuku milked his knot dry. “Omega, love you, how you feeling Izu?” Shouta’s voice was broken from having growled and barked at Izuku and the alpha gently reached up to touch his throat, wondering why people enjoyed being so aggressive during sex. Seeing Izuku’s blissed out expression was enough to make the older man’s lips curl up into smirk, maybe being an actual alpha wouldn’t be too bad, Izuku seemed to be enjoying it after all. 

A strong arm went around the omega’s waist, pulling him in so they could snuggle and scent each other, “I’m counting on you to teach me how to be a proper alpha for you Izuku… Take a nap, I’ll wake you back up when we’re ready for a second round.” 


	4. Day 4: Almost Caught, Body Worship, Frotting | EraserMic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020, Day 4: Almost Caught, Body Worship, Frotting  
> Fandom: BNHA  
> Pairing: EraserMic  
> WC: 561
> 
> 🔞Other Notes/TWs: Adult married EraserMic, quicky in the janitor’s closet, they nasty🔞

Shouta gave a reluctant and tired groan as Hizashi pulled him into a janitor’s closet during the lunch period. They hadn’t had too much time to themselves lately because of the sheer amount of villain attacks they’d been fending off as teachers of UA in the past year. 

Hizashi pressed himself into his husband’s body, hands roaming and squeezing as he worked his husband's shirt out from where it was tucked into those dark baggy pants that did absolutely nothing to complement the beautiful swell of Shouta’s ass. 

Getting his husband naked enough to soothe the desperate need for intimacy bubbling under his skin was only part of the problem. Helping Shouta’s to loosen up and enjoy himself, here in a closet during school hours, would be the biggest hurdle that they faced. 

Which was why the blonde coaxed Shouta’s into biting down on the hem of his shirt so that his beautifully sculpted torso was free for him to mess with. 

Hizashi ducked his head and wrapped his lips around one of Shouta's dark nipples, sucking greedily and then switching to the other until he heard his husband sigh and felt him relax into it. His hands worked at Shouta’s and then his own belts, he couldn’t help but adore the way his love reached out for him, gently working his fingers through the blonde hair so that it fell from its gelled state to around his shoulders into a loose wavy mess. 

Once he got Shouta into it, Hizashi’s hands rubbed against his husband’s stomach before dipping under to pull out the length of Shouta’s hardening cock from where it was trapped in his underwear and made sure to wrap his hand around both of their cocks and started jerking them off. 

The noises that spilled out of his squirming lover were to die for and his eyes fluttered shut as he kept his hand moving, moaning in approval as Shouta rocked into his fist and pulled Hizashi’s head tighter to his chest to encourage his mouth to work harder against his chest. 

They were both really worked up and it didn’t take them too long to finish. Shouta climaxed first, Hizashi’s teeth digging into his chest and hand around his cock led him into a blissful orgasm that left him panting for air. Hizashi took a while longer fucking into his fist against Shouta’s cock before he managed to paint his husband’s stomach white with his cum. 

Hizashi let his lips and teeth release from the reddened skin with a pop and pressed his forehead to Shouta’s, groaning a little as they recovered, “god, fucking like teenagers in the closet. It’s been a long-“ Hizashi cut himself off and inhaled deeply as he heard laughter and footsteps passing in the hall outside. 

It must’ve been towards the end of the lunch period otherwise the kids would still be in the cafeteria eating, his voice had gone dead in his throat, and he opened his eyes to see Shouta’s quirk in use. His husband must have heard them first and shut him up so they wouldn’t be caught, they stayed still until it was silent again and they cleaned up and got redressed in a hurry, sneaking out of the closet like a couple of naughty teens, they shared a kiss before parting ways, already late to their lessons. 


	5. Day 5: Body Worship, Foreplay | EraserMight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020, Day 5: Body Worship, Foreplay  
> Fandom: BNHA  
> Pairing: EraserMight  
> WC: 305 
> 
> 🔞Other Notes/TWs: Submissive Top, Dominant Bottom, Shouta’s a sadistic little fucker🔞

Shouta’s hands ran over tan skin that was riddled with pale scars, reverently like the body beneath his hands was a beautiful canvas. He pressed his lips to the skin and a gentle kiss when he drew away for quiet time he left a little lick behind. He loved the way Toshinori’s breath hitched and his body shuddered under such a gentle touch.

The older man was beyond sensitive and Shouta’s always took advantage of the Farmer number one’s inability to handle pleasure with any sort of decorum. It would probably be funny to him if it didn’t turn him on so much. 

Shouta’s felt his lips quirk up into a gentle smile and it definitely contradicted the sadistic thoughts that were rattling around in his head. He loved this, the number one hero under him, so sweet and submissive, so unlike the annoying show he put on as he dominated the hero charts for years.

Shouta shifted his hips, watching as Toshinori’s face slipped into an expression of pure bliss and those big hands clutched at the sheets beside his body. Toshi’s cock sank fully into him and Shouta let out a trembling sigh as he kept his cool. He wasn’t going to let his lover know just how much being so intimate affected him. 

Instead he started moving his hips, taking the too big cock like he always did, with a certain amount of grace and indifference as his body struggled to stretch to accommodate. It didn’t matter how much stretching he did before they got started, Yagi’s cock was just that big and it left the best sort of ache behind. 

“That’s perfect Yagi, does it feel good?” His smile was so gentle as he slammed himself down he couldn’t help but laugh as Toshinori’s body jerked at Shouta’s too fast movement. 


	6. Day 6: First Kiss, Jealousy | EraserCloud/EraserMic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020, Day 6: First Kiss, Jealousy  
> Fandom: BNHA  
> Pairing: HS EraserCloud + Jealous Hizashi, Adult EraserMic   
> WC: 408
> 
> 🔞Other Notes/TWs: Rooftop Trio is in hs, Spoilers for the Manga (Oboro dies, sorry yall it hurts me too), EraserMic as adults🔞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as 18+ as I thought it was going to be but I did enjoy writing this piece

Oboro smiled so sweetly at Shouta and the dark haired boy’s lips crooked up at the corners. Hizashi could feel his jaw clench against his will. He wanted to be happy for them, but Shouta looked so happy with Oboro that it broke his heart a little bit. 

They’d started dating towards the beginning of their second year and Hizashi had been feeling like the useless third wheel of a bike, just tagging along in case they needed or wanted him to be there. 

He had developed his crush on the dark-haired boy when he had seen him during the entrance exams right before first year. Shouta hadn’t gotten into the hero course but had more than proved himself during the sports festival and qualified to transfer into 1A during the second semester.

A year later and he was still pining after the dark beauty, but now he was on the sidelines after one of his closest friends had accidentally swooped in and made the boy hair door and fall in love with him.

Oboro leaned in for a kiss and Hizashi’s hand hand up to his chest, fingers digging into his shirt and his eyes watered as he watched the way Shouta tensed in surprise and then relaxed into the kiss.

They were the perfect couple and Hizashi could only stand to the side and pray that they’d always be happy. 

* * *

Shouta Aizawa never thought it would turn out like this as Hizashi cupped the side of his face and drew him in for a kiss. He’d mourned Oboro’s death for years, he’d pushed anyone who showed any sort of interest in him away ever since the day his boyfriends death had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. 

Hizashi had been his friend for so long and he’d never even thought that the blonde could be remotely interested in him, but as their lips slid together in a first kiss Shouta wondered if it was time to let Oboro’s ghost go.

Shouta leaned into the kiss, blinking away the tears that had welled up as Hizashi’s long fingered pianist hands tangled into his hair so gently like the blonde was trying to hold him close, make sure that he felt safe. 

They continued to kiss and Shouta’s arms wrapped around Hizashi’s shoulders, he accepted it, this would be good for him. He might not love Hizashi right now but he could definitely learn how to. 


	7. Day 7: Threesome, Making Out, Facefucking | ShinZawaDeku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020, Day 7: Threesome, Making Out, Facefucking  
> Fandom: BNHA  
> Pairing: ShinZawaDeku  
> WC: 1399 
> 
> 🔞Other Notes/TWs: Threesome, Teacher/Students, Established Relationship, Brainwashing cause Hitoshi’s quirk is sexy. 🔞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kei aka @Shiru_Desu on Twitter, This took me way too long (MONTHS) to finish and I wanted to apologize. I kept getting distracted by work and the pandemic

Hitoshi and Shouta had been together for months, they’d carefully constructed their relationship but they couldn’t help but notice how Izuku had a blinding crush on the two of them. Izuku however had apparently decided to never do anything about his feelings. He was shy, nervous about treading into situations where he could be emotionally damaged; it made sense considering his background but Shouta and Hitoshi weren’t having that. 

Izuku had been happy to see Hitoshi at first, even if he had a stupidly strong crush, the purple haired teen was his friend first and foremost. He wasn't expecting Hitoshi to crowd him against the wall. The taller boy didn’t even seem to care that Aizawa was still sitting at his desk watching them. He grabbed both of Izuku’s hands that were warding him off in one of his own and pressed himself in close. 

~

Hitoshi managed to corner him after class, trapping him against the wall using his taller frame to pen Izuku in place. The shy boy held his hands up to keep Hitoshi at bay; Hitsohi had seen the way Izuku’s mild crush had turned into a soul deep longing, that his eyes followed him and Shouta when he thought that they weren’t looking. Hitoshi had noticed because he was used to watching other people, Shouta had known from the moment Izuku had developed the crush because noticing was his job, to be Underground you had to notice everything around you.

Hitoshi was greedy, he wanted Izuku to keep looking at them with that needy expression, he leaned in and brushed his fingers against the smaller boy’s jaw line. “I've seen the way you look at me Izuku, wanna explain?” Izuku let out a panicked squeak as those words rattled around in his head before he felt the length of Hitoshi’s body against his. He felt that dreadful panic bubble up in his stomach; the other boy had to be teasing him. “Izukuuu~ can you take a few deep breaths for me?”

Izuku was hyperventilating, it took him a bit but he choked out a stuttered, “n-no! I can’t!” And then the inside of his head was fuzzy; stuffed full of cotton. He heard Hitoshi tell him to breathe and relax a little, The tightness in his chest loosened and he relaxed against Hitoshi all at once. 

Hitoshi cupped Izuku’s face free hand and leaned in to steal a gentle kiss from soft pink lips, he pressed his forehead against Izuku’s, letting their noses rub against each other so he could stare into blank green eyes. “You’re so pretty like this Izuku, I wish you could see yourself.” Hitoshi leaned back in and stole another deeper kiss. In his desperation to taste the inside of the green haired boy's mouth, he knocked Izuku out of his daze. He managed to run his tongue along the inside of Izuku’s teeth before the other boy realized what he was doing instead of squirming with embarrassment in his arms.

Izuku flushed red and pulled away from the kiss as best he could since Hitoshi chased Izuku’s lips with his own. “Oh no, I need you to stay with me, can’t you do that for me Izuku?” Izuku was still wildly embarrassed, writhing in Hitoshi’s surprisingly strong arms as he responded, “Hitoshi!! What on earth?...” His voice trailed off and he slipped back into the blank eyed pliant state Hitoshi’s quirk left him in. Hitoshi grinned and kissed Izuku on the nose, “every single time… ok sweetheart I’m going to kiss you, you can kiss me back if you want. Don’t let your embarrassment get in the way.”

Hitoshi was almost surprised when Izuku leaned into him and rose up on tiptoes to wrap his arms around Hitoshi’s neck. Izuku licked at the taller boy’s bottom lip with a pleading wine, without his nervousness to hamper him, Izuku was a desperate little thing. Hitoshi was pleased with the eagerness and wrapped his arms around Izuku’s waist so that they could make out like the teenagers they were. 

The kiss went on and one and Izuku could feel the drool running down his chin as they continued to sloppily kiss. At some point during the make out session Izuku had slowly banished the fuzziness in his head, he hadn’t however let Hitoshi know, he had been too tempted and allowed the kissing to suck him in, which meant he was definitely a willing, even eager, participant.

Shouta was tired of just watching, of course his boys (Izuku had been his from the moment the boy had developed that crush on both him and Hitoshi) looked so good together and it was something he could watch all day, but he wanted to participate. So Shouta scooped both boys up into his arms, gently sitting the two of them in his lap, one on each thigh. Hitoshi was keeping Izuku thoroughly distracted, those green eyes were blurry from lust, not Hitoshi’s quirk, and drool ran down his chin as his sweet boy deepened the kiss further, causing Izuku to whine with need. 

Hitoshi felt a large calloused hand slide through his hair before his head was cranked back and he moaned loudly. Shouta let his lips catch Hitoshi’s lips and he swallowed his sweet boy's moans of delight. Izuku’s lips had slid to Hitoshi’s throat at the sudden movement; gently, shyly sucking and nibbling at the pale skin that has been presented to him. 

Hitoshi knelt on the floor, carefully pulling Izuku into his lap and working the smaller teen’s underwear and pants down his thighs as they shifted and pressed together. Izuku was adorable as he leaned back into Hitoshi’s chest and the purple haired insomniac made sure to keep the dazed teen close. Shouta schooched the chair forwards, carefully resting his feet to either side of the teens as Hitoshi moved them a bit more forwards.

~

Shouta pulled his pants open, gently pulling himself out and watched as Izuku swallowed nervously, his cock was throbbing at the cute expression and the older man had to take a deep breath to settle his jumping nerves as he rested a hand in green curls and let his hard cock rest on freckles cheeks. Hitoshi’s hands cupped Izuku’s face, grasping at his chin and quietly encouraging him to open his mouth and lick the length. 

When a clearly nervous Izuku’s mouth still hadn’t opened after a few moments of encouragement Hitoshi hooked a finger between his teeth and pried his jaw open, making sure to shush the nervous whining that spilled from him. Shouta shifted his hips and pressed the head of his cock to Izuku’s plush lips, sighing happily as the teen finally gave a curious little lick. There was more confidence in the next few licks before Shouta pressed his hips forwards and rubbed his cock on Izuku’s tongue. 

A big hand dug into Izuku’s hair and Shouta pressed forwards until his cock hit the back of the teen’s throat, chuckling as he heard Izuku gag on his length, “Careful, you need to relax your throat so I can fuck your pretty face. Isn’t that what you wanted? You’ve been eyeing me and Hitoshi for so long I knew you’d be gagging for it.” Hitoshi kept his hands gentle on Izuku’s jaw, watching as the green haired boy’s welled up with tears as pleasure glazed his eyes.

Aizawa started really fucking into Izuku’s mouth, loving the way the teen gagged as he worked his cock all the way into his throat. Hitoshi was holding Izuku’s jaw in one hand and rubbing Shouta’s thigh with the other, encouraging their teacher to really let go as tears rolled down Izuku's face.

It didn’t take Shouta too much longer to finish, Izuku’s throat was tight around his throbbing cock and Hitoshi was giving him one of the neediest looks he’d ever seen on the boy, like Hitoshi was enjoying watching his lover facefuck his friend. 

His hips stuttered and he cradled the back of Izuku's head as he pushed his cock down Izuku’s throat one last time, spilling his seed and making the teen swallow everything before pulling out and crouching to kiss Izuku’s lips. “Good job, we’re really proud of you Izuku,” and damn everything if the combined looks of pride and pleasure from both teens didn’t make his cock throb all over again.


	8. Day 8: Time Stop, Forced Breeding/Bitching, NonCon, ABO | ShigDeku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020, Day 8: Time Stop, Forced Breeding/Bitching, NonCon, ABO  
> Fandom: BNHA  
> Pairing: ShigDeku  
> WC: 1500
> 
> 🔞Other Notes/TWs: FEM!Deku, Alpha!Shigaraki, Beta!Deku, Omega!Deku, beta->Omega Izuku, Minor Spoilers for Buff Shiggy & Shimura Family, Shigaraki is a siscon don’t @ me🔞

He wanted to punish her, he decided, Izuku Midorya was a gutsy little beta who acted and walked like she was just the same as the alphas who became heroes so they could fight. She had the gall to go out there and say that being a hero was making the choice to do the right thing everytime. The bitch was so much like Hana that it almost made him sick; bright wide eyes in sweet faces, both of them betas with a gentle scent that made his nose itch. 

Maybe the reason he hated her so much was because she reminded him too much of the older sister he had adored so much. So when he sees her during their fight, their two person war on the battlefield right after he woke up in the hospital. He can feel his teeth grind in anger. 

He wanted this all to stop, Tomura wasn’t interested in _fighting_ Izuku, he wanted to _punish_ her. The thought grew in his head as they fought fiercely and then suddenly a pulse of energy bursts from his chest and spreads out for what seems like miles around them and suddenly time comes to a stop around him, the people on the battlefield are unmoving including Izuku, who’s expression of rage is terrifyingly ruthless even as she’s completely frozen in time before him.

Shigaraki brought a hand to his chest, wondering when his sensei managed to pass on such an interesting quirk to him. He couldn’t help the ugly smirk that curled the corners of his lips up, and he strolled forwards towards Deku’s prone body looking over her as he walked across a frozen battlefield. 

As he got closer he thought about it a little more, it annoyed him that the beta in front of him reminded him so much of Hana. Even when the memories of his family were trauma blocked, this girl always rubbed him the wrong way. Even their scents were similar; based in something earthy, and sweet. it was a close enough resemblance that he stepped in closer and rubbed his cheek against hers, breathing in the scent of his sister from the beta he hated so damn much.

AFO resonated in his chest recognizing OFA in the little beta and his brain and instincts scrambled to keep up with the new information. “Aneki…” a purr vibrated out of his chest and he rubbed his face against Izuku’s harder. His hands came up to grab onto his shoulders to pull her into him, the touch of his hands pulled Izuku from the effects of the time quirk and the beta started struggling against him; confused by the sudden change in her surroundings and why everyone was frozen in place. 

She squirmed and did her best to shove him off of her, the scent of the alpha clinging to her was enough to set her hair on end. The alpha dug his hands into her shoulders pulling her closer and Izuku did her best to fight him off, knocking an arm away but Shigaraki was clinging to her like a limpet and his hands went from her shoulders to his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his body with a lot more force then the beta was expecting. 

The alpha just kept scenting her and whispering Aneki over and over again like he was in some sort of trace. In a way he was, his instincts had been dragged hard to the forefront once Izuku’s scent, appearance and the resonance between their quirks all combined into one big mess for the villain. “I’m not your sister!!” Izuku managed to get a hand against his jaw and push at him, only to feel the back of her hero costume crumble away under his hand as they struggled and eventually fell to the ground.

She looked up into Shigaraki’s face and her expression was more terrified than she’d have ever admitted as he climbed over her to straddle her body to keep the beta in place. He pulled at her clothing reducing her bra and panties to dust with a careful activation of his quirk and brush of his hand. 

Grabbing the beta by her arm and carefully kneeling for a moment Shigaraki rolled Izuku onto her stomach before pressing himself hard against her back, loving the way her body fit to his, he ignored her whimpers of fear and reveled in the sensation of her body pressed so tightly to his own. 

Izuku was too busy squirming and doing her best to get out from underneath the alpha to realize that the man had pushed his pants down past his cock and had started rubbing it against Izuku’s ass. It took a few moments but the second she realized that the villain was practically humping her like a horny dog was the moment Izuku realized that she was genuinely screwed. She’d been pinned down by an alpha villain bigger and had a much more dangerous quirk then she did and there wasn’t much she could do now that he had her where he wanted her. 

Shigaraki purred loudly, pressing his face into Izuku’s neck, lapping at the underdeveloped scent glands, betas didn’t really _have_ scent glands that functioned the same way as alphas and omegas. But they did still have them and they were sensitive; which is why she cried out in pain as the alpha’s claiming teeth dug into the spongy skin of the scent gland at the base of her throat. The alpha’s venom burned through her and Izuku’s eyes fluttered in distress as her body slowly submitted. 

“Shigaraki! God, stop it! I get it haha you humiliated the hero, now get off of me!” His cock ground against her pussy and the venom filled bite that he’d laid into her skin was forcing her body to react. when she slicked up against his cock and he praised her a little bit 

Shigaraki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up until she was forced to present or be hurt by his tightening grip on her. The Alpha pulled his teeth out of her neck, and Izuku nearly sobbed as the venom stopped pouring into her abused scent gland. His lips drew a possessive trail from her venom swollen neck all the way up to her ear.

Izuku couldn’t help the shutter that rolled over her body as she felt the length of his cock rutted against her slick-damp cunt. His teeth nipped at her ear, a silent warning to be good for him, “you’re going to make such a _good omega_ for me, A-ne-ki.~” The title which had earlier been spoken with a soft sort of reverence was now mockingly cruel and taunting lilt. She was sure of it, she could feel his lips curl into that cool smile that was his alone as he pressed his face into the skin behind her bleeding ear.

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as the alpha rubbed his cock more aggressively against her before he shifted his hips and sunk into her without a care in the world. _It hurt!_ Tomura sank his cock into her pussy, not caring that she was a virgin until now or that his cock was almost too big for her beta body to handle. He just switched to the the other side of her neck before sinking his teeth in and really started to fuck her.

Izuku dug her nails into Shigaraki's arms, struggling to pull them from around the waist and push the man off. He pulled her back into a particularly hard thrust as punishment, leaving her gasping for air as his cock reached her deepest places. He moved his arm after her shoving and squirming, but he didn’t let go of her like he wanted. 

Instead, his hand slipped to cover her mound possessively, his middle and ring finger rubbing her clit until she cried out in pleasure. Her shoulders shuddered with an embarrassed sob as the villain worked her all the way up to an orgasm. He took his time with her, biting and knotting her until he could tell her scent had changed from the mildness that he associated with betas and slipped into the sweetness of an omega in heat. He could breed her if he wanted to, and the delighted growl that spilled out of him left the hero shivering in fear.

It felt like hours had passed and the beta, now _omega_ felt like she was going to be trapped in this time stop forever. Izuku’s expression glazed over with exhaustion as Shigaraki pushed her face down into the ground, he was still going, making his claim deep inside her as he dug his feet into the ground and slammed his knot home one last time, latching his teeth into the back of her neck to leave another painful mating bite. “Our pups will be so pretty, right, A-ne-ki?~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this one? I really enjoyed working on this piece, and I think that a continuation would be interesting.


	9. Day 9: First Time, Over Stimulation | TamakiDeku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020, Day 9: First Time, Over Stimulation  
> Alt Title: I’ve Come Undone (What I Gave is Yours to Keep)  
> Fandom: BNHA  
> Pairing: TamakiDeku  
> WC: 615
> 
> 🔞Other Notes/TWs: Eventual Dom!Tamaki, Needy Izuku, Stamina Bunny, multiple orgasms🔞

Izuku has an issue with his stamina, he has far too much of it; it wouldn't be too much of a problem if he wasn't a completely hopeless and anxiety ridden bottom. Unfortunately he was. His boyfriend, Tamaki was such a sweetheart but more then a little anxiety-ridden himself and when the topic of sex came up for thr first tiem the older teen had nearly fainted. So Izuku had resigned himself to stealing soft kisses that drove him up the wall and daily cold showers.

The first time Tamaki had initiated a kiss, Izuku just about spontaneously combusted; his boyfriend's soft lips pressed to his starred in his fantasies for weeks. When he got home from the date, Izuku had spent hours a few hours finger fucking himself and jacking off, but the fire that his boyfriend had light in him stomach left him breathless and desperate for more. 

Before he had started training to revive OFA, Izuku’s higher than average sex drive hadn’t been an issue. He’d always assumed that because he was a teenager he’d grow out of it. However as his training Increased, and his quirk settled under his skin he found that has already high sex drive had increased on top the sudden boost in stamina. 

He tried his absolute best to make this easy on his boyfriend, but this is their first time and he’s more revved up than he thought he would be. He knows he told Tamaki that he had a hard time getting off without a lot of effort and elbow grease, But Izuku could tell that Tamaki wasn’t expecting the smaller boy to be / _ this _ / needy when push came to shove.

  
Izuku leaned forwards and pressed a hand against the bed, head tilted back as he let out a little burst of giggles, while Tamaki had an arm draped over his eyes and a hand pressed between Izuku’s shoulder blades to encourage him to keep rocking his hips. Izuku managed to wring two mindblowing orgsams out of Tamaki before his boyfriend before the taller boy is completely exhausted and nearly limp on the bed.

Izuku tucked himself into Tamaki’s side, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s body cradled his so gently, but three orgasms weren’t enough and he tried to hide the fact that he’s once again rock hard and leaking precum.

Tamaki was completely embarrassed that he hadn’t been able to keep up with his lover’s sexdrive and somehow managed to work himself out of his own embarrassment and refused to let Izuku hide as if he was ashamed for having bodily needs. 

He pulled Izuku in closer and pressed kisses to his freckled cheeks while whispering apologies as Izuku squirmed and rutted against the normally anxious boy’s thigh and hip. He switched between watching Izuku’s expression with rapture, and leaning in to give the smaller boy deep kisses as his hands petted at flushed skin carefully. 

Being able to watch Izuku fall apart bright out something hungry and a little dark in the taller teen, Tamaki could feel it bubbling in his stomach as Izuku’s cum coated his thigh and the smaller boy sagged in relief. 

Tamaki rolled over onto Izuku, sliding a thigh between the smaller boys legs and giving him a wider surface to fuck himself against as the older herointraining leaned in to kiss Izuku senseless. 

“You’re so needy… Izuku…” He couldn’t help the slightly shaky smirk that curled his lips as Izuku clung to him, nails scrabbling against his back as the smaller boy grind against his thigh. Tamaki was still spent but watching his tiny boyfriend lose it was satisfying on a deeper more primal level than just sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End?? Do you want more?? 


	10. Day 10: Quirkplay, Mindbreak, NonCon, Kidnapping | DabiDeku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020, Day 9: NonCon, Kidnapping, Quirkplay, Mindbreak  
> Fandom: BNHA  
> Pairing: DabiDeku  
> WC: 993
> 
> 🔞Other Notes/TWs: Spit as lube, not enough prep, Izuku bleeds, handjob, Dabi is a villain, this is rape just cause Izuku gets off doesn’t mean he wants it, Izuku gets hurt🔞

Izuku let out a pained groan, his eyes fluttering open as he rolled onto his side and wretched quietly. His head hurt, a deep throbbing ache was digging into his left temple and the hero student let his eyes close to block out the dim lights which made everything hurt even more. 

His body ached and he reached up to grab at his head only to realize that his hands were bound together. Squinting at his wrists he noticed that the thing binding his wrists was just a leather belt. He pulled his arms apart hoping to loosen it only to growl quietly when all it did was make the belt tighten. “God where am I?” 

Footsteps echoed and Izuku froze before scrambling to his knees, not caring that the quick moment sent his body into spasms of nausea. He had woken up in an apartment he didn’t recognize, on the bed he’d never smelt before; light was shining in through the windows but that wouldn’t help him because there were bars on the outside keeping him trapped in the small room.

Izuku was on the verge of descending into a true blue panic attack when he heard a key slide into a lock which soon clicked and the door knob rattled as it turned. Izuku’s head whipped around and he fumbled to keep the door in his light of sight. The door openness slowly and a face he’d only seen a few times peaked in with an eager grin spreading his lips. “Hello hero, how are you feeling?”

“Dabi!! What’s going on, where am I and why is this happening?!” Izuku’s world was spinning but when Dabi walked into the room and locked it behind him his heart started beating faster with his fear. 

The villain strolled over to the bed as blasé as could be “Don’t worry little hero, I won’t hurt you too bad, at least not unless you ask me too,” before grabbing onto Izuku’s shoulder and slamming him face first back onto the bed with more force then he needed to as he climbed into the bed and straddling his thighs.

Izuku let out a high noise of panic as he felt a sudden burst of heat above his lower back and gasped in both relief and fear as Dabi used his quirk to ease the ripping of his shirt. Once the flames were gone those hands ran up his back before curling around to rub at Izuku’s chest and stomach almost possessively. 

Izuku’s face twisted as he bit his lip, and he whimpered and mewled in fear as those too hot hands slid under his waistband to wrap around his cock. “Wait!! No what are you doing?!?” Dabi shushed him and ripped open the back of his pants with a viscous tug. Izuku kicked and struggled once he wrapped his head around the fact that this was actually happening; that Dabi, a villain who had attacked him on multiple occasions, was actually running those big hands along his body like he was something precious.   


“Come on little hero, don’t be such a tight ass,” Izuku managed to get a kick off against Dabi’s inner thigh and regretted it when the older man grabbed him by the back of his neck, his hand just this side of scorching his skin. “Enough you’re going to be good for me or I’ll actually make this hurt.”

Izuku froze up, not under the threat of pain but because the angrier Dabi got the hotter his hands got. Considering where Dabi’s other hand was, cupping his cock and squeezing possessively, he really didn’t want the man’s hand getting any hotter. “I’m sorry…” his voice was a broken terrified whimper as Dabi’s hot hand wrapped around the base of his cock and started pumping in an effort to get him hard.

It took time, and a lot of resistant whining but Dabi managed to work Izuku into full hardness before he spat on Izuku’s asshole and worked him open with sure but almost painfully intrusive fingers. His ass was worked open and before he pushed in and started working his hips.

It hurt, and Dabi pulled one of Izuku's arms up behind him to encourage the little hero to obey and stay where he was as the villian fucked into him. Izuku let out a groan as he was dragged back into the thrusts and their bodies finally started to slide together easier. The hands holding him were too hot and Izuku cried out in pain even as Dabi purposely activated his quirk on Izuku’s wrist and at the back of his neck, leaving his skin blistering and raw.

The fire villain’s amused chuckle and quiet murmur of, “is this your first time? You’re bleeding, I must’ve popped your cherry, poor little hero.” made Izuku’s face twist in anger even as he took what was being given. 

The blood made the slick slide of being fucked easier even as his insides ached, Dabi’s cock slammed into him with enough force that he was left breathless and aching for more. 

The villain’s stamina and recovery time was impressive enough that Izuku felt like he would be lucky to have those qualities in a romantic partner. But instead Dabi’s attention and lust was forcibly plied onto him for what felt like hours. 

He was left on the bed, a puddle of his own cum was cooling under his stomach as cum and blood leaked out of his abused ass. Tears welled up in his eyes as Dabi climbed off the bed and pulled his pants up before the older man walked out of the room and locked it behind him. He’d gotten off and enjoyed being fucked against his will by a villain who only wanted to use and humiliate him. This warm fuzzy afterglow would probably haunt him for the rest of his life, along with the scorched burns left on his tan skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I rushed the end a bit and that’s bothering me, can you let me know what you think?


	11. Day 11: Angel/Demon, Corruption | AiDeku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020, Day 11: Angel/Demon, Corruption  
> Fandom: BNHA  
> Pairing: AiDeku  
> WC: 1661 
> 
> 🔞Other Notes/TWs: Izuku has a pussy and a penis (ABO Style) Angel!Deku, Demon!Aizawa, sex as a form of corruption, Religious themes, kinda inspired by the🍎story in the bible (dont ask pls), Izuku fell in love with a angel who fell and became a demon, now that demon is corrupting his soul. Implied EraserDekuMic at the end.🔞

Shouta was an angel once, maybe a millennia or two ago, before he decided that free will and love was more important to him then bending at the knee for a god that only restricted them. He had seen Izuku from a distance, in the garden tending to the plants and had fallen hopelessly in love with the kind green haired angel. 

The general didn’t keep his distance though he made himself a fixture in Izuku’s life, visiting Izuku in the garden everyday. The smaller angel always greeted him with a shining smile and it soothed Shouta’s heart that Izuku was so happy to see him. He spent all his free time in the garden with Izuku, detangling his waist length curls and grooming the silver white feathers. It was all mating behavior but Izuku didn’t seem to have a clue that Shouta was essentially skipping over a courting period so that he could indulge his instincts and affections.

He had never dared to think that his love could actually be a reality, the rules that had always been in place were far too strict; no soul deep love between the angels that interfered with their devotion to their god, sex was considered a taboo outside of approved pairings. After years of pining, Shouta had begged his god for the right to court the kind beauty he had fallen for. 

His god had denied him his request and had adamantly refused telling Shouta, who was one of his best generals for millennia, that Izuku was his favorite and his favorite would never take a mate. So Shouta rebelled, and willingly tore his wings from his back and fell, crying bloody tears as he knew he would never have the angel he had been so consumed with love for. 

* * *

Centuries passed before their paths crossed again, they’re on earth, and Izuku was bent over in a field, sniffing at the flowers when shouta saw him. The years had changed the former general, his once silver eyes had darkened into a dark molten bronze, his wings had grown back with black black feathers and bigger then they’d ever been, and he’d sprouted two large curled horns. The one thing the years hadn’t changed was the soul deep love he held for the angel in front of him.

Izuku jerked upright and looked Shouta in the face as the demon stepped on a twig which snapped loudly under his feet. It clearly took a moment for Izuku to recognize him but once he did that beautiful face light up with delight and Izuku dropped the bundle of flowers he was holding and ran straight into Shouta’s arms right where he belonged. “Shouta!! I missed you, you stopped visiting me!!”

Shouta nuzzled his cheek against the top of Izuku’s head as the angel rubbed his face against the demon’s chest, clearly demanding attention. “Forgive me Izuku, I had to leave, I had a fight with our god.” Izuku pulled back and looked up at Shouta with one of the cutest expressions of annoyance that he had ever seen, “Just say sorry!! I haven’t seen you in forever and I miss you in my garden!!!”

_ ‘If only it could be that easy’ _ , Shouta thought with a tired sigh, “Why are you here, from what I know you’re not allowed to leave the garden…” Izuku gave Shouta a sheepish smile and pulled away twirling around the field of flowers with a beyond delighted smile, “I snuck out Shouta! I wanted to see the plants here on earth! They’re so different!!” 

Shouta steps towards Izuku, gently taking the small angel’s hand in his and pulling him in, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling them together. “I have a home here on Earth nearby, if you’d like to see the garden I put together for you…” The little angel didn’t question why Shouta had built a garden for him, and happily allowed the demon to lead him away. 

Shouta was a demon now, he didn’t care if he had to steal his old god’s favorite angel so that he could be happy. He doesn’t care about the consequences that will surely follow if he convinces Izuku to be his mate. All he wants is to keep his angel to himself and smother the smaller being with affection. 

* * *

Izuku knew about love; Izuku had managed to develop feelings for Shouta when they were still in heaven, the day the former general fell from grace and left the little angel sobbing in despair was the day Izuku learned about heartbreak. Lust on the other hand is confusing, the angel had never truly understood it. He did allow the demon to drag him into lust with sweet kisses and gentle caresses. 

Izuku’s expression was anything but befitting of an angel, the fucked out look of bliss that twisted his face was so debauched that it would definitely ruin his reputation if anyone who knew him back in heaven found out.

Izuku dug his fingers into the sheets beneath him, crying out in pleasure as Shouta’s fingers tangled into the white feathers that gathered at the base of his wings. The demon used them as leverage pulling the little angel back onto his cock as he slammed his hips forwards. Tears spilled down Izuku’s cheeks as he felt the demon’s hips grind against his ass.

Shouta started to snarl as their bodies moved together, the sound vibrated in Izuku’s head and the angel decided that it was soothing, something about the deep rumble calmed Izuku’s nervous thoughts. A big hand reaches forwards and tips Izuku’s face to the side so the demon can see just how wrecked Izuku looks and the possessiveness that Shouta felt deep in his chest increased and he slammed his hips forwards even harder.

That instinctual panic surged back into Izuku’s limbs and without thinking the angle flapped his wings trying to pull away from the big man. Shouta reached around and snagged the angel back into his arms, pressed firmly to his broad chest. Izuku was dragged to his knees so that Shouta could keep his white wings from flapping and growl into his ear possessively, “You’re mine now angel, can’t get away from me ever. I won’t let you fly away, just be good and let me fill you up. It’ll feel so sensuous soon, my / _ taint _ / building up in you.”

That was about when Izuku realized that he was completely fucked, literally and figuratively. He’d had the thought that this might happen as soon as he met Shouta again; there was always the niggling thought in the back of his head that he hoped that the man would take advantage of him. That the former angel would drag him kicking and screaming into lust and love and a soul deep need for more.

However he hadn't expected Shouta to go completely feral, he hadn’t expected the demon’s nails to dig into his skin until he bled or those sharp fangs which had been kept hidden behind full kissable lips to dig into his shoulder until it left a scar behind. Izuku sure as / _ hell _ / hadn’t been expecting for the first load of taint-filled cum to / _ burn _ / though him like a shot of hard liquor. It felt like the drink that Shouta had pressed into his hands earlier in the day with an amused smile.

His insides ache from the burning, and Izuku is let drooling and twitching by the time Shouta leaned back and pulled him onto his cock. The once pristine angel felt like sin, he felt like Shouta had completely ruined him; but at the same time it felt amazing, like he was finally totally free. 

Izuku is so in love with Shouta, and so enamored by the amount of freedom he felt in this gentle sin, that he gladly rode Shouta’s cock and took the tainted cum into his body. Izuku cried and sobbed true tears of pleasure as it rips through him. Shouta did his best to make it hurt less, the demon rubbed at Izuku’s stomach to soothe the burning ache and Izuku fell even more in love.

Izuku’s pure white silver feathers had darkened to a tinged gray on the edges, the angel can’t help but to cry when he saw that his pretty white feathers were going dark. It was a consequence for turning his back on his god and mating without permission, let alone mating with a / _ demon _ / without permission. He truly isn't that tainted yet, it will take Shouta time and effort to fully taint someone as pure as Izuku is. An angel’s body would naturally shed the taint and the demon knew that he would have to keep lacing his love in his own darkness to completely ruin him. 

The other edges of Izuku’s pure white aura are the slightest bit gray to Shouta’s trained eyes, but to Izuku it felt as black and viscous as if ink was dripping off his wings in ugly droplets. Shouta adored the sight, it meant that Izuku was well on his way to being only Shouta’s. While Izuku’s initial thought is to cry over the fact that his once perfect wings were darkened, he finds that he adores the new coloring. Shouta put it there, they’d darkened his wings together with their love. He loves Shouta with his entire soul so how could he possibly hate his wings. If anything, the angel is disappointed that his wings hadn’t darkened further after their first time.

* * *

Hizashi is a demon of temptation and chaos, he’s been like this since the beginning of time and he couldn't help but laugh at the irony as Shouta fell for love and free will. The god’s favorite toy darkening himself was a surprise that he hadn’t expected however. He wondered when he’d be able to get his hands on the two of them, after all, they’d been beautiful in the throws of passion.


	12. Day 12: Power Struggle, Lingerie | ShinDeku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020, Day 12: Power Struggle, Lingerie  
> Fandom: BNHA  
> Pairing: ShinDeku  
> WC: 1132 
> 
> 🔞Other Notes/TWs: Fem!Deku, Established Relationship, Hitoshi has a Control Fantasy, as in he wants to control izuku within reason, she wants to push his buttons, Brainwashing as a Concept, kinda FemDom, Izuku brats her way into being a switch, 🔞

Hitoshi Shinsou hated his quirk for a long time when he was younger, but he met a pretty green haired girl who’s quirk ravaged her body any time she tried to use it. Izuku “call me Izu, or Zuzu!” Midoriya was sweet and kind and doing her best to be a hero. So it only surprised him a little when Izuku was determined to make friends with him. She rattled off all the ways his quirk could be used to be a hero, or how it would do all sorts of good.

She’s thrilled when he joins 1A for joint training as Aizawa’s apprentice, but that’s nothing compared to her excitement when Hitoshi joins the 1-A class at the beginning of their second year. Izuku actually lets out a shriek of delight, bouncing to her feet as she slapped her hands on her desk, her face lit up with a breathtaking smile. Hitoshi is horrified and hisses at her, “Zu! Shut up would you?!” He’s genuinely surprised and a little nervous that he activated his quirk when she complies easily, clamping her hands over her mouth as she bounces excitedly.

Izuku managed to control herself with a hard look from Aizawa-Sensei and Hitoshi who looked like he wanted to die from embarrassment. When the class quieted down Hitoshi greeted everyone, said that he was happy to be there and sat down in the seat behind Izuku. She was still near vibrating with delight and her boyfriend hissed a quiet “Izuku you need to calm down!!”

It was hours later when they were finally alone, the school day had just ended and they finished changing after their hero classes. So Izuku happily stole Hitoshi for herself. She pressed herself into his side, hugging his arm to her chest, Hitoshi blushed red and looked to the side rubbing the back of his neck as Izuku giggled like the monster she was. Her hand was rubbing up and down his bicep, the gentle touch which was supposed to be soothing kept his arm pressed into the swell of her breasts. 

Her smile was, as always, soothing and oh so tempting. After a quick look around to make sure no one was there to see, Hitoshi dipped down and pressed a kiss to his sunshine girl’s petal soft lips. He brought his free hand up to cut her face inside happily as she melted into the touch and kiss. Izuku was so responsive to him, to his every touch and his slightest glance. Hitoshi couldn’t help but feel like he was a dragon that had somehow managed to make the princess in the tower all his own. 

Hitoshi hadn’t yet realized that Izuku had climbed up the tower all by herself, and had decided that seducing the dragon was the best way to be happy. 

Izuku grinned just a little wickedly into the kiss and shifted, pressing herself forwards into his chest and letting her arm slip around his waist in the back of his neck so she could deepen the kiss. Hitoshi groaned softly as he wrapped in arm around her and dragged her into him more firmly, his hand slid from her face to tangle into her wild curls

The hand that Izuku had pressed to Hitoshi’s back slid downwards and gave his ass an impish squeeze. Hitoshi couldn’t help the little growl that spilled out of his chest as he tightened his grip in her hair and yanked her head back further. She was a troublemaker, and he couldn’t help but adore that quality in her.

Izuku couldn’t help the shudder that ran through her and Hitoshi pulled her head and walked her back into the wall of the gym building. His hand dug into her ass, pulling her harder against him as he ground his hardening cock against her stomach. Her hands ran over his body and slipped up under his shirt before she pressed them against his stomach moaning and kissing him harder. But when she tried to palm his cock, Hitoshi had to force himself to pull away from her cruel temptation, he snarled at her, his quirk humming in his voice, “Damnit! Izuku, not here!” She whined her protest and need, squirming as he kept his hand tangled in the hair at the base of her skull. 

“That’s enough Izuku. You’re going to be good for me and wait until we get to the dorms.” He was panting with need, it was an order but he had managed to keep his quirk from bleeding into the command. She blinked up at him with lust-glazed bleary eyes and pouted, Hitoshi sighed. Izuku has been pushing his buttons lately, testing his limits and stepping out of her usual box. Sure he had told her that the blank face she had shown him at the sports Festival their first year (and anytime they had spared since then) had left him rock hard, but she’d been driving him crazy since, acting up and being a brat.

* * *

Izuku smiled at Hitoshi as he did his best to ignore her, her boyfriend was sitting hunched over her small table working through his math homework. She on the other hand was completely done and could harass him all she wanted. 

She rolled off her bed and sauntered over to her dresser and opened the top drawer before she rummaged around loudly and pulled a bundle of purple fabric out of her underwear drawer. She looked at him from over her shoulder; he was watching her, eyes dark with lust as she dropped the purple bundle on the top of the dresser and started stripping down, lazily letting her uniform and plain underwear drop to the floor in a pile.

Izuku wiggled her way into the purple lingerie, refusing to acknowledge the fact that her boyfriend had risen to his knees, and how his hands were spread out on the table as he stared at her back. She knew she was pushing the limits of his patience, so she turned to look at him with her usual sunshine sweet smile walking towards the bed as she heard him whisper, “put your clothing in your basket Izuku…”

Instead of obeying, she flopped down on her bed watching him watch her. Finally, while looking her in the face, Hitoshi closed his math book and tossed it into his backpack, before he made his way over to stand at the side of the bed. Izuku reached up and pulled her boyfriend down into her bed with her, giggling the entire time.

Hitoshi wanted to struggle for a better position, but as his girlfriend dragged him down and rolled them so that she was on top, he decided that being under his needy girlfriend wasn’t such a bad place to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely going to continue this one, it was cute to do the powerplay between them and write Hitoshi and Izuku as an established couple.


	13. Day 13: Bondage, Virgin, Cunnilingus, Drug Use | SeroDeku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020, Day 13: Bondage, Virgin, Cunnilingus, Drug Use  
> Fandom: BNHA  
> Pairing: SeroDeku  
> WC: 1418
> 
> 🔞Other Notes/TWs: Trans!FtM!Deku, Deku w/a pussy, established relationship, Sero is a perv, Izuku’s first time getting off properly, Sero gets Deku high. T-Dick 🔞

Izuku had managed to do his homework earlier than normal for once, and found himself wandering to Sero’s dorm room. The taller boy had said that he was always welcome, even before they had started dating. So now that they _were_ dating, Izuku found himself silently intruding upon his boyfriend’s dorm more often than he liked to admit. Sero always seemed happy to see him though, welcoming him with a kiss and a gentle hand to cradle his face each and every time.

Sero was hunched over his desk, clearly struggling with the homework he was doing when Izuku came in. The door clicked behind him and Sero looked up with a smile that turned so soft as he saw the smaller boy. “Izuku, come on in.” Izuku couldn’t help the shy smile that curled his lips, “sorry to bother you Hanta.” 

Sero stood up, giving Izuku a slightly disappointed look, “I've told you a hundred times Izuku, you're never a bother.” The tall boy walked over to his boyfriend and pulled him in for a proper welcome. Their lips connected and Izuku let out a quiet sigh of pleasure and amusement, his boyfriend tasted like smoke, the combination of the herbal taste and burnt paper was bitter on his tongue but he pushed in closer despite it.

Izuku pulled away and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, “you decided to spare me and smoked before I managed to get here.” Sero’s smile was mischievous as he leaned back down to steal another kiss. 

“You whine about it but you don’t seem to care otherwise, you just push me away saying that I taste gross and then lean in for more kisses.” Sero’s lips were pleasantly soft against his as the taller boy spoke and Izuku 

Izuku pulled out of the kiss long enough to scrunch his face up in mock disgust and let out an unconvincing, _“ewww”_ he felt Sero’s hand grab onto the back of his head before he was dragged back in for a toe curling kiss. 

The taste of weed on Sero’s lips had become as familiar and as comforting as a bowl of his favorite katsudon. Izuku adored his boyfriend, his laid back attitude and calming personality always helped Izuku put his anxieties into a proper perspective. Sero pulled back just enough to kiss the tip of Izuku’s nose before he actually stepped completely away from his boyfriend leaving Izuku weak kneed and dripping wet. 

Sero walked over to his desk and pulled a plate of clearly homemade brownies from the top of his dresser, it had been sitting next to the box where Sero kept his weed and Izuku couldn’t help the critical look that he gave it. Izuku pushed his fingers against the rim of the plate and let out a laugh, “Hanta you know I don’t personally like weed.”

“You don’t like smoking cause you're bad at it, edibles are different it’ll be easier on you and your shit smoking skills, maybe you’ll relax enough to actually smoke with me,” Sero smiled sweetly at Izuku from over the plate he was offering the smaller teen. “Come on Izuku, it’s not such a big deal. Weed isn’t really a major drug, it’ll help with your anxiety and the pain you feel in your hand, besides I will be here the whole time with you.” He reached out to brush against Izuku’s chin with gentle fingers, “I’ll keep you safe.” Izuku bit down on his bottom lip, looking at the taller boy from under his lashes before picking up a brownie and taking a bite.

Sero grabbed his box of paraphernalia off the top of the dresser and brought it, the plate of brownies, and Izuku to the bed so that they could both relax and cuddle as Izuku worked his way through the plate of four brownies. 

Sero had warned Izuku that it might be a bad idea to eat them all at once but the smaller boy just shrugged and repeated what Sero had said before, “you'll be there to take care of me right? I trust you Hanta.” and fuck everything else if that didn’t make Sero’s cock go rock hard and his heart soften up completely. Izuku was the sweetest thing in the world and hearing his given name on those plush lips always left him wanting more.

He didn’t push it though, letting Izuku curl up against his side and encouraging the smaller teen to rest his head on his chest as he smoked his second joint of the evening. It took a while but Izuku was clearly high as a kite and calmer than Sero had ever seen his lover by the time he'd finished and stubbed out his blunt. “Izuku, you look so calm baby, I think this is the most relaxed I’ve ever seen you. Think you’re up to trying something new?” Sero’s hand rubbed against Izuku’s hip and the taller teen pressed a kiss to the corner of his boyfriend’s lips, before chuckling at the taste of chocolate.

Izuku mumbled something about feeling like he was floating and Sero couldn't help but laugh in response to his boyfriend’s grumpy, “Sure.. but Hanta, I’m so high... how much weed was in those brownies??” Sero carefully rolled them over, loving the way his boyfriend was beyond limp and pliable. Making sure Izuku was comfortable, Sero gently worked the smaller boy’s pants down his thighs and sighed with need as he saw the way Izuku’s underwear clung to his dripping slit. He wanted to eat his boyfriend up. It didn’t take him too long to pull a length of tape from his elbow, being careful as he wrapped up Izuku’s scarred arms. He wanted his boyfriend to feel safe, not to rip at the bonds when they finally got going.

This was the farthest they’d ever gone, Izuku had always been too shy about his body, hating the way his pussy leaked when he was aroused even though Sero said that he didn’t give a fuck about what was between Izuku’s thighs. The taller teen had said it a hundred times “I love you, not your genitals Izuku.” But now, laying back in his boyfriend’s bed, feeling like the inside of his head was stuffed with cotton and he was floating, he was finally comfortable with the hungry expression that was plastered all over Sero’s face.

Izuku watched with hooded eyes as Sero used those big hands and pulled down his underwear before he tossed it along with his pants to the side. He felt like he was safer then he’d been in a while. After all, his boyfriend would never do anything to make him uncomfortable. Sero kept checking in with the smaller teen, adoring the way Izuku nodded and pushed into his hands as they rubbed against creamy thighs.

After more than a little bit of heavy petting and some needy wiggling, Sero finally took that full lipped mouth and wrapped it around Izuku’s swollen dick, sucking and licking gently as Izuku’s voice cracked as he moaned and panted. He pulled Izuku partially off the bed, pulling those beautifully built legs to rest on his shoulders. His tongue laved over his lover’s dripping slit before he pushed the entire thing into that needy hole. Slowly tongue fucking Izuku and making sure that he wasn’t going to fast for the time being, he could always speed up later when his boyfriend was begging for it.

He made sure to alternate between opening Izuku up and sucking on the very erect dick that rested perfectly on his tongue. Izuku tasted amazing and after awhile of being mostly in control of himself, Sero dove in like he was starving, plunging his tongue into Izuku’s dripping cunt and using his finger and his thumb to carefully jerk his boyfriend off into a trembling orgasm.

Izuku panted and wheezed as Sero used his tongue to carefully clean him up, licking up slick and cum before pressing a gentle but greedy kiss to Izuku’s throbbing sex. “You did so good Zu, I’m really proud of you.”

Honestly Izuku didn’t think that he would be able to handle a lot more pleasure, but the greedy expression on Sero’s face was enough to convince him that maybe he would enjoy what his boyfriend had in mind. After all, how often was it that your boyfriend ate you out like he was really gagging for it? Izuku would just have to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I wrote this well, this feels good but I would love your feedback?
> 
> Also, Sato did help make the brownies and that's the only reason Izuku isn't tripping balls. Sero is good, but Sato is much better.


End file.
